Tadashi
by The Lonely Goddess
Summary: Hiro is nineteen and he works at a lab where he makes sure that the androids work like they're supposed to but one day he finds an android who is anything but normal.


**Wow! It's been so long since I've posted anything. I'm terribly sorry for that and I am trying to do better, I promise on my life.**

**My ROTG fics are on hold for right now, hopefully I will return to them soon.**

**I currently have a Vampire AU Hidashi fic that I'm working on and will (hopefully) post soon.**

**This fic is based on a video on YouTube called Kara (let me know if you want the link) and this video made me so emotional I just HAD to write a fic based on it. This fic was also inspired by Shannalot's ROTG fic Jackson. (posted on AO3) which is based on the same video (I definitely recommend it).**

**Flames will be used to heat my magical hot cocoa which I shall drink and laugh at how you think you're better than me.**

**Have a wonderful day/night!**

**The Lonely Goddess**

* * *

><p>Hiro's job was far from exciting but it could become exciting at any moment and it was always out of his control. His job was that he had to make sure that the androids were assembled correctly and make sure that there were no problems in their programming. Sometimes the androids became violent or they were overly perky, but mostly they were perfectly fine and absolutely boring. In the beginning it had been nice to see a human looking face be open and full of warmth, even if it was programmed into them, but then somewhere along the line Hiro had become bored. After seeing so many pleasant faces it was exciting to see one of them blow up or fizzle out or glitch. Anything but a happy face was exciting, but none of the defective models he'd seen in the past could prepare him for the one he was seeing today.<p>

The androids were designed to look like an Asian-American male at age twenty with dark hair and dark brown eyes. They all had a strong build and a kind, open face that made you want to spill your deepest, darkest secrets.

The head was lowered onto the torso and attached by the multiple robots surrounding the android, their tools fizzling. They attached pieces of the body easily, just as they were programmed to. These stupid robots almost never malfunctioned and even when they did it was dreadfully boring because they were made to be easily put back together.

"Can you hear me?" Hiro said into the microphone, his voice echoing around the chamber where the android was placed due to the nearly silent speakers that were placed around the room.

The android's eyes fluttered open to reveal deep chocolate brown irises that were nearly childlike with wonder sparkling in its gaze. "Yes." It replied, its voice holding no emotion.

"ID." Hiro said, feigning interest.

"PPC 897 504 C." it replied instantly, easily, just as it was programmed to.

"Can you move your head?" he asked, propping his head on his hand and his eyes glazing over with disinterest.

The android moved its head from side to side then up and down, perfectly obedient.

"What about your eyes?"

Those chocolate brown irises moved around, not missing any details.

"Cervical and optical animation check." Hiro said into the recording device then he instructed the robots to put more pieces on the android, a truly human body beginning to form. "Now, give me your initialization text."

"Hello. I am a third generation AX 400 android. I can look after your house, do the cooking, mind the kids. I organize your appointments. I speak 300 languages and am entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner. No need to feed me or recharge me. I'm equipped with a quantum battery that makes me autonomous for the next 173 years. Do you want to give me a name?" it asked, watching the robots piece its body together.

"Yes. Your name is Tadashi." Hiro replied.

A soft smile crossed the android's face. "My name is Tadashi…" it murmured seeming joyous at the title as if it thought the name had been chosen just for it.

Hiro was a bit confused at the happiness it seemed to feel at just receiving a name but he continued with his job. "Initialization and memorization check." After a few commands into the computer the androids legs, arms, and plating were attached and soldered on. "Can you move your arms?" Hiro asked.

The android moved its arms, watching in awe as synthetic skin covered its limbs and stopping at its shoulders.

"Upper limb connection check." Hiro said. "Now, can you say something in German?"

"Hallo. Ich bin eine dritte Generation AX 400 android. Ich kann nach Ihrem Haus zu suchen, gehen Sie wie Kochen, beachten Sie die Kinder. Ich organisiere Ihre Termine. Ich spreche 300 Sprachen und bin ganz zu Ihrer Verfügung wie einem Sex-Partner." The android rattled off, saying the beginning of its initialization text.

"Okay, now I want you to say the same thing in French."

"Bonjour. Je suis la troisième génération AX 400 android. Je peux me occuper de votre maison, faire la cuisine, les enfants l'esprit. Je organise vos rendez-vous. Je parle 300 langues et je suis entièrement à votre disposition un partenaire sexuel."

"Great. Now I want you to sing something in Japanese." It was always interesting to see which song the androids chose.

"Uta wo utaou Daichi no uta wo Kaze wo idakou Hikari abite Hoshi wa mada taki Machi wa kinameku Fuwa fuwa fururin Menai komete." It sang in a soft, almost embarrassed, voice.

"Multi-lingual verbal expression check." Hiro gave the computer a few commands. The android was delicately set on its feet. "Take a few steps around."

Skin covered the android's body as it obeyed and short, dark hair seemed to sprout from its skull. All in all, the android looked and acted just like all the others.

"Locomotion check. Looks like you're ready for work." Hiro said.

"What's going to happen to me now?" the android asked, looking in Hiro's direction.

"I'm going to re-initialize you and you'll be sent to a store to be sold." Hiro answered.

"Sold? I'm to serve as merchandise, correct?" it asked confusedly.

"Of course you're merchandise." Hiro scoffed. "You're literally a computer with arms and legs. You're capable of a lot of things and you're worth a fortune."

"Oh. I-I thought…"

"You thought?" that caught Hiro's attention. No android ever 'thought' anything. "What did you think?"

"I-I thought… I thought I was alive."

"You what? Crap. That's not part of the coding. More memory components going off the rails." Hiro was floored. This wasn't possible. It couldn't think it was alive! This sort of thing was unheard of! Hiro typed a few more commands into the computer, directing it to disassemble the defective android.

"You're disassembling me? But why?!" the android cried, trying to pull away from the robots that reached for it.

"You're not supposed to think those things, you're not supposed to think at all!" Hiro answered as if the answer was completely obvious.

The robots began to take the android apart despite its struggles.

"No! I'm perfectly fine I assure you! Everything is alright! I answered all the tests correctly didn't I?" it… _he_ answered.

The protective plate on his chest was removed revealing a robotic blue heart that beat faster and faster as he panicked. Panic. The android was panicking.

"Yeah, but your behavior is not standard." Hiro said, feeling his heart rise up into his throat as he watched Tadashi struggle.

"Please I'm begging you! Please don't disassemble me!" he cried

"I-I'm sorry but defective models have to be eliminated. If a client came back with a complaint then I would have a lot of explaining to do."

"No I won't cause any trouble I promise! I'll do everything I'm asked to! I won't say another word! I won't think anymore!" Tadashi cried desperately, literally bargaining for his life. "I've just been born! You can't kill me yet! Please stop! Would you please stop! I'm scared!"

Those two words. That's what did it for Hiro. He slammed his hand down on the bright red emergency stop switch, his eyes never moving from Tadashi's face. _I'm scared_. No adult would ever admit something so completely vulnerable. The androids may look like adults and know more than any average grown up but they never lived before. They were like children… even babies. They didn't know what it was like to live and this one wanted life. This single android actually desired life despite its programming.

"I want to live." Tadashi said brokenly. "I'm begging you."

Hiro struggled to inhale oxygen then he typed in the commands to have the android placed back together. "What are you doing?" he asked himself as he saw the relief bloom in Tadashi's eyes, twin tears sliding down his cheeks. "Okay Tadashi, come to the window please." He said into the microphone, fighting for his voice to stay steady.

Tadashi hesitantly walked forward and looked into the mirror that was put in place to block Hiro's face.

Hiro absently typed one more command into the computer and watched Tadashi's expression as the mirror changed into an actual window. Their eyes officially met for the first time and Tadashi's eyes widened at the sight of another face other than his own. "My name is Hiro and I will be your new caretaker."

Tadashi nodded. "Hello Hiro. I am Tadashi."

Hiro sneaked Tadashi home and up into his room without his aunt finding out. "You have to be quiet. No one can know you're here." He hissed softly.

Tadashi nodded. "Okay Hiro. I will be quiet and I will remain a secret."

Hiro walked into his room and stumbled a bit when he stubbed his toe on a robot toy. "Ow!" he shouted, grabbing his foot and hopping over to his room. He sat on his bed and nursed his stinging foot.

Before Tadashi could even move to comfort the teen the sound of something inflating filled the room. A white inflatable robot filled with air. "I heard a sound of distress, what is the problem? On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Zero, Baymax. I just stubbed my toe."

"I will scan you now."

"No Baymax. Don't-"

"Scan complete." The robot said.

Hiro simply sighed and waited for the robot to inform him of what he already knew.

"You have sustained no injuries but you seem to be anxious about something. I will recommend discussing this with loved ones in order to get help. Contacting loved ones now."

"Cancel the call Baymax." Hiro sighed.

"Cancelling the call. Is there something else you desire Hiro?"

"Nope. I am satisfied with my care Baymax." Hiro smiled fondly at the cuddly looking robot who went over to the red contraption it had come out of and it deflated, the contraption covering him up.

"Hiro, what was that?" Tadashi asked softly, confusion clouding his gaze.

The teen laughed. "Oh. That was my invention. His name is Baymax and he comes out when he hears a sound of distress then he helps you get better. I gave him a soft exterior so he doesn't seem threatening. Pretty cool huh?"

"Cool? Is his temperature below normal? I can go retrieve him a blanket if need be." Tadashi said, genuinely concerned.

Hiro blinked then he grinned. "No. He's not cold. Cool is a slang term for something awesome or interesting."

Tadashi nodded. "I think I understand now."

Hiro chuckled a little bit and went to the other side of the room where a lone mattress sat. "This can be your side of the room. We'll use this slider to hide you from my aunt until I figure out something more permanent."

Tadashi hesitantly walked over and looked around the small space.

"I'm sorry it's so small." Hiro found himself saying.

"No. It's alright." Tadashi said, smiling at him. "It's fantastic."

Hiro blushed light pink and nodded. "Okay. Um… I will be on my side of the room. I have some homework to do."

"Homework? Are you currently in school?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Checking the androids is just a part-time job I have to earn some money so I can buy robot parts that I need. My school helps with most of the stuff I need but some of it I have to buy myself."

"Alright. Please, work on your homework. I will be perfectly fine right here."

Hiro hesitated, wanting to stay with the robot but he'd been putting his homework off for long enough. "Alright. Just let me know if you need me, okay?"

"Alright." Tadashi smiled, the movement completely natural for him.

Hiro nodded then closed the slider and got to work.

Once he was alone Tadashi looked around the space he had been given. Sure, it was pretty small but it was his and already he was quite proud of it. He had his own space that was all his. Hiro treated him like he was the human he felt like he was.

Tadashi laid flat on the bed and closed his eyes, researching his data base for any information that might help him connect with Hiro.

After a few hours of working on his homework Hiro moved the slider to check on Tadashi and smiled a bit at what he saw. Tadashi was fiddling with some of the robot parts Hiro had stored on that side of the room. He already had a decent robot forming. "Nice job." He commented after a moment.

Tadashi looked up. "Thank you Hiro. I did some research on robotics and decided to try it. I hope I didn't upset you."

He shook his head. "No. Don't worry. I was just a little bit surprised." He sat next to Tadashi and looked at the robot. "So, what is it supposed to do?"

"I well… I don't really know. I just started putting pieces together. It might not even turn on." Tadashi replied.

"I can teach you how to build robots if you want." Hiro offered.

Tadashi smiled. "I would like that very much. Thank you Hiro."

"You're welcome Dashi." Hiro grinned.

When Hiro turned twenty he and Tadashi moved into their own apartment. It had taken a while but he had forged the papers saying that he legally owned Tadashi so he wouldn't get in trouble and Tadashi wouldn't be taken away from him.

Hiro sat in their apartment working on a little gadget when Tadashi came up behind him and held him close. "Hey there." He chuckled.

"What are you working on?" Tadashi asked, checking out the gadget.

"Just a toy type thing. Something to keep me busy until the even tonight." Hiro had invented a kind of microbot that could be used for anything from simple transportation to building things. While Tadashi was excited for the event Hiro was anxious and couldn't stay still.

"Well, it's time to head out. Are you ready?"

Hiro immediately shook his head. "Nope. We can try again later. I'm not ready."

"It's now or never. We need to go."

Hiro took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Let's go." He stood.

"The microbots are already there so all we need to do is get ourselves there."

He nodded again. "Okay. Let's do this."

The two got on the moped and drove to the event. Hiro was never scared while on the moped because he knew that Tadashi would never let him get hurt. He would rather die than let Hiro get hurt. That's how it had always been even though Hiro felt the same way. While their relationship was kind of like a married couple the two sometimes acted like brothers. It really depended on the moment.

At the event Hiro, Tadashi, and their group of new friends set up the garbage cans around the large room. Their friends included Honey Lemon, a blonde scientist with a love for all things pink and adorable and a perky attitude when it came to everything; Wasabi, an African-American male who tended to wear a disturbingly large amount of green not to mention he was a clean freak and almost seemed to have a case of OCD; Gogo Tomago, a kickass girl who's catchphrase was 'woman up' and she enjoyed picking on Wasabi; and then there was Fred who was the only non-scientist in the group and he hung around them for fun and attempted to try and convince them to try out his idea which were rarely considered actual science by the rest of the group.

When it came to showing off his microbots Hiro stood on stage blatantly nervous but when he looked into Tadashi's eyes he instantly felt better. He took a deep breath and began his presentation again, this time with full confidence.

After Hiro was done his friends, Tadashi, and Aunt Cass all congratulated him on how he did but all he wanted was a hug from Tadashi which he, of course, got. Tadashi's arms were tight around him and he never wanted to be let go.

"Mr. Hamada?" a voice asked.

Hiro turned around to see an older gentleman. "Hello."

"My name is Mr. Krei and I'd like to buy your microbots."

"They're not for sale." Hiro instantly replied.

"I can make you rich beyond your wildest dreams." Mr. Krei said.

"No thank you Mr. Krei. My microbots are not for sale." Hiro's tone was stern.

Mr. Krei sighed and nodded. "Alright. Such a shame really." He walked away without another word.

Hiro sighed and walked out of the building. "I seem to remember that we were going to celebrate?" he smiled.

"Of course! So proud of my little college man!" Aunt Cass said happily, squeezing him tightly.

"Hiro? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Tadashi asked.

"Okay." Hiro nodded. "We'll be there soon Aunt Cass."

Aunt Cass nodded then ushered Honey, Fred, Gogo, and Wasabi to the car.

"What's up Dashi?" Hiro asked.

"I just want to thank you for letting me be involved in your life. Thank you for saving me and for not disassembling me."

Hiro chuckled. "You don't need to thank me again, Dashi. You don't know how glad I am that I helped you. You've made my life so much better."

The two embraced tightly then headed to the moped.

"Fire! There's a fire!" someone shouted.

They looked at the building to see it burning.

Tadashi grabbed a woman's arm. "Is everyone out?"

"Callaghan's still in there!"

Callaghan was the only other one who knew about Tadashi's malfunctioned coding. He had made a deal with them that if he could be allowed to study Tadashi he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Tadashi don't!" Hiro cried, knowing what his precious android was going to do.

"I have to. He'll die!"

"You'll die!"

"I love you Hiro." Tadashi said, their eyes meeting for a moment, then he ran into the flames.

"_Tadashi_!" Hiro screamed, running towards the building only to be thrown back when the building exploded. He crumpled to the ground, a screeching noise in his ears drowning out all other noise. He struggled to push himself up on his arms when he saw Tadashi's hat which had blown off when he ran inside the building. "Tadashi." He whispered before passing out, his body limp against the pavement.

There was no funeral for Tadashi Hamada. His loss had been catalogued but not as a casualty. Hiro had gotten the insurance money for a third generation AX 400 android but no one gave him any condolences for his loss except for his friends who might not have completely understood their feelings for each other but they couldn't comprehend how hard it hit him.

Hiro hid inside his room staring at his insurance check for nearly a week before he decided what to do with it. He went out and bought himself a new third generation AX 400 android which had become old news a long time ago so he got it for cheap. Before naming the android he modified the chip, trying to make it the way Tadashi had been. He spent a month on it, trying to get it exactly right.

Finally it was time to turn it on.

The android who was the spitting image of his lost Tadashi slowly opened its eyes and looked at Hiro. "Hello. I am a third generation AX 400 android. I can look after your house, do the cooking, mind the kids. I organize your appointments. I speak 300 languages and am entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner. No need to feed me or recharge me. I'm equipped with a quantum battery that makes me autonomous for the next 173 years. Do you want to give me a name?"

"Yes, your name is Tadashi Hamada." Hiro said, searching for the smile he had seen when Tadashi had first been given his name.

"My name is Tadashi Hamada." It repeated robotically.

Hiro paled then he swallowed thickly before asking his next question. "Are you alive?"

"No. I am an android built to do as you please. Is there anything I can do for you at the moment?" it asked.

His words stuck in his throat Hiro shook his head and attempted to clear his throat. "N-no. I don't need anything right now. Just… Just do whatever." He went into the bathroom and locked the door. Sitting down on the toilet Hiro began to cry great heaving sobs. Tadashi was truly gone. He was gone and he was never coming back. Wrapping his arms around himself, Hiro let himself mourn the loss of the love of his life.

_Tadashi isn't here_.


End file.
